A Stranger's Dream
by Dandy352
Summary: She's just a loner who doesn't mix with the crowd, despite the crowd wanting her desperately. He's just a playboy who promised to be good for the night. Each searched for a hiding place and found an isolated balcony, and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A STRANGER'S DREAM**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.**  
><strong>

**Storyline:** A girl with a fiancé, who she's never met, attended a ball and ended up talking to a drunken stranger about their dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Part One<em>

"_Dreams are the touchstones of our character." ~Henry David Thoreau_

They first met in his sister's 21st birthday, where the sons and daughters of the rich gather. They, just like the rest of young invitees, knew that somewhere in that party was their fiancé (fiancée) whose identity will remain a mystery, in their case until her 20th birthday. So to say, it was the agreement. But, fortunately or not, destiny just couldn't wait.

She just had to feel suffocated, uncomfortable with the attention people were giving her because of how she looks and who she was. She was tired of their pretenses to like her. So she left, walking off without being seen to a restricted area, the hall's balcony.

It happened that at that time, he too was uncomfortable. He knew for a fact that he was liked. At least it was true for the females. The men were obviously jealous with the attention and looks of admiration he was receiving from their dates. If he wanted, he could have easily made his leave. But, it was his sister's birthday and he promised to not cause a scene. So he thought of an acceptable excuse to escape the crowd, at the very least, since he couldn't leave the ball. He pretended to be drunk with a headache and excused himself to leave. He walked off crookedly as an act to the balcony.

It was a cold night, and the stars were surprisingly visible considering the preceding nights were either rainy or stormy. In short, it was such a perfect scene from the balcony if something romance related was to start.

She was too silent, though she was sitting uncomfortably with her knees touching her chest, her arms around them. His presence was also so behaved that neither of them notice each other's presence. That was, until she sighed. There, they met. Emerald found amber, amber found emerald. You know what they say about 'spark?' Well, they felt it. He was a womanizer and he felt it. She was a NBSB, too precious, too protected, too guarded to fall, but she felt it. They felt it, the butterflies in the stomach, and all that magic, but neither said a word. Besides, they were to get engaged with someone else. Neither of them thought that reality could prove they were destined to be together, a very strong and beautiful combination of light and dark. The silence was broken when he felt his headache, this time for real. He really drank too much after all.

Normally, she'll prefer to keep away from strangers, but seeing his uncomfortable state, she took it as an exception.

"Ahm, I have some medicine with me. Here, take it." She offered, giving him the orange tablet which he hesitantly took. She insistently took a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to him.

In all honesty, he was amused. God knows he only wanted to get some privacy, but apparently, God didn't want him to have it. Instead, he just had to find some strange woman near his age who carries hangover medicine and mineral water.

After she saw him lean his back against the thick wall of the balcony, looking more comfortable, she too kept her distance and returned to her original position before he came.

Neither talked nor made a sound. She was trying to digest the fact that she was there, alone in an isolated balcony with a total stranger who doesn't care about her existence because apparently, he has a problem of his own. At least, she thought, it was better than being asked to dance by bachelors who were only interested because of her family name.

Finally, he broke the silence by coughing.

"Ahm, you okay? You want more water?" She asked, concerned.

He weakly diverted his gaze to her, and with half eyes opened shook his head. Then once again, he closed his eyes with some hope of falling asleep. He too was uncomfortable to be alone with a beautiful woman. Normally, he wouldn't. He was a womanizer after all. Nevertheless, he can't be more thankful the stranger was not like other girls who'll take advantage of him when he's in this state. Surely, he thought if she was like them she would recognize who he was and make a fuss. Seeing as they were there alone for a couple of minutes now and she didn't seem to be interested, he can't help but feel relief.

"Hey, mister, if you can't sleep, do you mind playing a game with me?"

Now, he didn't know what came to him but he found himself nodding, mesmerized by his innocent emerald eyes. It felt as if he was talking to someone from another world. If she wasn't a goddess, then could she be an angel? He didn't know, and neither did he care. To him, that moment of peace was enough.

He still pretended to be drunk, eyes on her assuring her he was listening.

"Have you heard of '10 Questions?' You and I are to ask each other ten questions alternately. Since I don't know you, and I don't think you know me, it could be fun. You game?"

Here he was, of all possible things he could be doing, he was going to play '10 Questions' with an angelic stranger. If it was someone else, he would have answered sarcastically and humiliate the one who offered to play the stupid game. But this time, he couldn't control himself. She was too innocent, too thirsty for a real conversation, this he sensed.

She took the scenario as a new experience. Talking to a drunken person about your dilemmas wouldn't hurt, will it? He probably wouldn't even remember what happened when he was sober. Too bad, he wasn't really drunk. She really wanted to talk about how she hated being part of an arranged marriage, which was why she avoided any men in fear that she'll get to find out who her fiancé was. Whoever he was, she didn't want him to be interested in her. As a matter of fact, she wanted him to call it off. But she couldn't. Though she was positive, her present companion was going through the same problem, it would harm her if she speaks of it. For some reasons, she knew it will. So instead, she talked about the other thing that she can never talk about with anyone who knew her.

Talk about weirdness, to play a random game, of all people with a drunken stranger. But she didn't have a choice did she? He was the only one that will not be lying. As she learned from her experience with her friends, the only good thing about drunken people was that they're honest.

So here they were in an isolated balcony under the veil of the starry sky, two random people who were strangers to each other, both tired of living to other people's expectations, ended up finding each other.

"What's your dream?"

The man had his brow rose, which she assumed was because he didn't understand her question. Sighing, she revised her words.

"Given a chance to start fresh, what kind of person do you want to become?"

He thought for a while, and after a deep sigh, looked up to the sky.

"A better man." He said, more to her fascination. Besides, there's no harm telling a secret to the innocent child that he sees in her.

"And you?" this time, he looked at her.

She grinned. "In that case, a better woman."

"So how do you define a better man?" she asked again.

"I don't know, maybe someone who actually studies to pass, someone with a chance to be alone when he wants to think, someone who doesn't have to be pushed to climb his way to the top, someone who gets to dream a dream of his own, someone with a free will." To him, he thought it might have sounded like some complaining a twenty year old does when frustrated from work. But what she saw was more, she knew it wasn't just him complaining. She knew it was him, wanting to experience something he could never get. She knew, because she and he were dealing with the same frustration.

"How about you?" she looked surprised when he asked. She smiled, getting more and more amused by the time being, and after some thinking, gave her sincere response.

"I'd like to be in the spotlight. Call me boring or whatever but my parents never let me out of the palace. They fear that I'll be kidnapped, but I couldn't care the less. I want to be free, do things without thinking, without needing to ask permission. I want to be on stage, perform whatever, experience being loud even for once in my life. I want to be…"

"…someone I can never be…" they both said in advance and with eyes gazed upon each other, emerald to amber, amber to emerald, the spark was abundant for the second time.

He too was becoming more and more amused by the time being. The fact that he began talking about things he'll never dare say to anyone who knows him surprised even himself. He learned of her fascination in trying new things, of how guarded she was at home and even outside, of how she would love to experience doing crazy stuff, things complicated, things outrageous, some even dangerous. As long as it's a fun experience that will take her boredom away, she said she's okay, as long as it's good of course. She was never into anything illegal, and it wasn't even because of her grandfather. It was just who she was, a pure hearted girl with an innocent mind. Indeed, this was how he sees her.

When it's his turn, he told her of how he deals with screaming girls all the time, of how it appeared that they never ran out of interest on him. He finds it ironic that he actually finds her attractive, his most ideal type, the one he never really go for in fear that her types don't deserve someone of his type, and yet he's confessing about his bad habits. He told her about his childhood dream of becoming an engineer. He told her how he seemed so good with what he does despite the fact that he didn't even like it, much to his dismay. If he wasn't good, then it's possible he won't be forced to be in his position, CEO at such a young age. But he can't change it. It just wasn't him to back out from a challenge of any form.

So these two, spent the night talking about each other's problems, about each other's dreams and deepest desires. Both good listeners, they understood and had a good memory of what the other was talking about, the exact words, the exact expression. Both had in mind that whatever was happening, it will always be a memorable night, one of the rarest nights when they could be themselves and forget about status and family interest. He even found himself staring at her, but before things get awkward, he pretended to fall asleep. Fortunately, she didn't realize he was acting. She found herself smiling, and still went on giving what she thought was a more appropriate end to their conversation. She really did enjoy her time with him, even if he fell asleep on her. When it was midnight, her chauffeur finally found her and called from inside the hall. She left, but not before whispering a goodbye to the sleeping stranger. Unknown to her, the moment she stepped outside the balcony, her new acquaintance's eyes opened, murmuring the name he heard was called.

"Sakura."

He looked up to the night sky and for the first time in that year saw for himself, a falling star.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As you may have read, this is only the first part. Reviews are highly appreciated. The more the better. :) God bless and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A STRANGER'S DREAM**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.**  
><strong>

**Storyline:** A girl with a fiancé, who she's never met, attended a ball and ended up talking to a drunken stranger about their dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Part Two<em>

"_Dreams are the touchstones of our character." ~Henry David Thoreau_

He just had this feeling. He was taught in business to disregard emotions, but this time he just can't. It was after all, his life we're talking about.

The possibility that it could be her he was destined to get engaged with bothered him to no end. He just had to know, which was why he hired for himself a private investigator. He had to make sure no one will find out, or else he would get into serious trouble with Li Clan's elders. It took him two weeks of waiting before the man he hired contacted him with the news of success, but as soon as he was holding the envelope containing the identity of his fiancée, he just had to listen to an inner voice.

The young CEO felt like whatever decision he makes, it will create a big impact in his life. Either he find it pleasing or damaging. Regardless, he was sure he no longer has control over the consequences of his action.

It took him a lot of thinking to finally decide the best course of action to take. He gave it back to the detective who hesitantly accepted it. He already received his pay check after all. He even received a bonus for having to do one last thing for him, at least for now. And that was to burn the results of his investigation and make sure no one knows it ever happened.

After three days of thinking, the young Li made his second move. It wasn't like him to be indecisive. He knew he will always need to make his choice. So he called for his secretary and worked with her that night till morning. The next day, he came home and used his position to demand his parents to get him in contact with his fiancée to be, even at least through papers. And even if the elders find his idea highly ridiculous, they knew they have no choice but to agree. Syaoran Li made up his mind, and there's no way he's not getting it. Either they allow him or they will have to train another heir. In the last minute, the Clan finally gave their approval and had his secretary sent to the girl's father.

That same day Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto received the news from the secretary of his daughter's fiancé. He was devastated, and called for Mr. Amamiya, Sakura's grandfather who laughed at the idea of the man he had chosen for his favorite grandchild. Mr. Amamiya called for Sakura and to her surprise, practically told her she could refuse the engagement this time. She was surprised and demanded of her grandpa's explanation for his sudden change of mind. He explained to her the news that her fiancé sent his secretary to give her a list of requirements she has to accomplish if she wants the marriage to proceed, and that she's to be permitted by their Clan to do everything in the list without letting anyone else aside from herself and the possible assistants in accomplishing it to know of what's in the list. She was also informed that if she opened his list, then she was, in legal process, accepting to do every dare he wrote.

She finds it highly amusing how someone in her age can come up with childish schemes. Nevertheless, she saw this as an opportunity, one that can either give her the freedom that she secretly wanted or make her feel more caged than ever. She excused herself from her grandfather's presence after saying she needs time to think.

Even to Sakura, the idea was absurd. It was crazy beyond compare. She wasn't even allowed to read his list. It intrigues her to no end why such rule needs to be implemented.

Three days of deep thinking and she found herself face to face with her fiance's seceratary. This time, her mind's made up. His offer was definitely something she never thought would come her way, an actual and safe offer to be free of their family's rules and regulations. Being optimistic, she brought up all her courage to a decision she knew will create a big impact in both her and her family's life. The only thing that worries her now was that if she wasn't able to comply, then as the contract stated, she will have to work under him for a position he'll choose for her. Not doing so will mean imprisonment.

In response to his message, she asked him through his secretary for a day or two to make her own list and oblige him to do it. Same rules. Different demands.

Unsure why but both parties find the little game exciting. Both somehow hoped that the other will agree. It wouldn't be a challenge, if the other refuses the dare, would it?

That same night, Sakura Kinomoto stares at the sky from her own room's balcony. Syaoran Li on the other hand was doing the same though from his office's window. Both aware that this was only the beginning, they couldn't help but ask.

Regardless of who the other is, the question that was in both their minds: "_What are you thinking?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you feel like I'm giving away the story, you're right. I prefer it to have minimum conversation lines between the characters. I want it to be mysterious and I want you to be the one imagining what's going on. It's supposed to be just that, just about two strangers who met and end up finding their lives changed beyond compare.

Thank you for reading and please press the review button after this.

I want to ask you the same question:_** What are you thinking? **_

_**=) Sincerely yours,**_

_**Dandy352  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**A STRANGER****'****S DREAM**

Summary: She's just a loner who doesn't mix with the crowd, despite the crowd wanting her desperately. He's just a playboy who promised to be good for the night. Each searched for a hiding place and found an isolated balcony, and each other.

**Part 3**

"**Dreams are the touchstones of our character.****"**** ~Henry David Thoreau**

He was busying himself in signing papers when his secretary returned after another meeting with his fiancee.

He couldn't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time when he was given a letter sent by his fiancée. He was actually hesitating whether to open it or not, but his secretary made the decision for him.

"Please don't!" She begged, almost sounding desperate like her life was at stake. She-"she fidgeted, probably worried he'll be mad. When she saw him looking amused, she sighed and decided it wouldn't hurt to go on. "She asked me to warn you sir. She said she wanted to be fair by giving you a chance. She said her list will necessarily move the date of your supposedly first meeting and that there's a high possibility it'll sound outrageous for a successful bachelor like yourself."

His amusement turned into a smirk when he heard how she assumed of him.

"She did, didn't she?" He left her letter untouched in his desk, and decided it wouldn't hurt to hear more of her warning.

His secretary took that as a sign and continued. "She said she's giving you a choice to inform your clan of her list or not, if you ever find the courage to take her dare. She said she's going to wait maximum of four days to hear your reply."

Now that caught him thinking, not that he wasn't. "Did it sound as if she wanted me to inform the clan?"

His secretary shook her head. "No sir. She sounded neutral. It actually made me felt she cared about giving you liberty. Oh-"she covered her mouth with the folder she was originally holding. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said something opinionated!"

He chuckled, surprising her. "No, don't worry about it. I actually expected an answer based on your judgment."

"Oh." was her reply before she beamed.

"Well then is that all?"

Seeing her shook her head, he smiled gratefully at her before he diverted his attention back to the papers he was signing before she came."Alright, thank you for your good work. You may take your leave then."

She beamed once again. Her boss was definitely in a good mood today.

As soon as she left, the young CEO gave a deep tired sigh.

"So she's on for the challenge…" he murmured, unaware that he was half-smiling.

He found himself reaching for his phone and dialing a familiar number he hasn't called for years.

"Hiiragizawa?" He called, as soon as the line connected.

Hearing nothing, he waited for five seconds before he ended the call.

He was about to leave when his phone began ringing, and he found himself eager to answer a call for the first time in a long while.

"Forgive my insolent behavior dear cousin!" He could just imagine his mischievous grin as he pretended to be amused. "I had to assure my ears weren't deceiving me when I heard your voice. Please do tell, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?"

"Hiiragizawa listen, I have an important task only you can do. Come at my office tomorrow lunch. Bring your things with you."He said, ending the call even before he heard a word.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Li Syaoran found himself leaning on his condominium's balcony. He didn't bother going back to the Li Palace, though he did leave a message to his butler Wei about taking a vacation.<p>

For a second his face was sturdy, but as his eyes travelled on the content of the letter delivered by his secretary, he found himself smiling, a smile that gets bigger and bigger as he gets closer to the last sentence.

**To whom it may concern,**

**I****'****ve contemplated on your proposal and came to the conclusion that it might actually be beneficial for the both of us. I have to be honest though that I did come to thinking it was outrageous and childish.**

**It was after all the first time I****'****ve heard of such arrangement, much more be at the receiving end. Still, I**** decided to take on your challenge. Rest assured that while I'm writing this, I have not a clue on what you require of me on your list of demands.**

**In return, I came up with a list of my own. Same rules. Same consequences. I take it you are obliged to comply to my demands as I have already signed your contract. Failure to achieve everything I've listed will force you to either work for me in any position I pick, or spend the rest of your life in prison.**

**I just need time to talk to my attorney and make my concerns legal. Expect my representative after a week at the most. She'll be explaining my demands, not to mention the proofs I'll need from you.**

**Respectfully yours,**

**S.K.**

_To be continued__…_

**A/N: Thank you to each and every one of you who added this story to your favorite/alert list, and to those who sent me encouraging private messages. Special thanks to those who reviewed and to those who are just about to. ^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Dandy352**


	4. Chapter 4

**A STRANGER'S DREAM**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

**Storyline:** A girl with a fiancé, who she's never met, attended a ball and ended up talking to a drunken stranger about their dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 4<strong>_

_**His Part of the Deal**_

_"__Dreams are the touchstones of our character." ~Henry David Thoreau_

A week after he received the letter from his fiancee, Li Syaoran found himself standing in front of Nihon University. Instead of his usual Armani tux, he was wearing a plain white sweater, jeans, and a pair of comfortable sketchers, with a dark blue knapsack on his left shoulder.

He could just imagine himself smiling broadly. Never in his life did he imagine he'll be studying again, much less, taking his dream course architectural engineering.

His smile turned into an amused grin when he recalled his reason for being there. He had his mysterious fiancée to blame. No wonder she said it could delay their first meeting. He needed five years to finish the course, not that he cares.

His thoughts were interrupted by females' squealing. He turned to his left and found the source, a bunch of college girls probably younger than him all giggling. Some of them even have guts to actually wink at him.

"Some things never change." He said shaking his head as he dismissively walked his way to his first class.

He wasn't surprised when he was greeted by more squealing as soon as he stepped inside the room. Even the professor, being female, was ogling at him but he chose to ignore it and maintain formality.

He politely smiled, bowing in acknowledgment of his professor before heading to a vacant seat at the last row. He heard disappointed sighs from the rows he passed by but chose to ignore them.

"Hi dude! Name's Yamazaki Takahashi." His seatmate, a black haired white Japanese, offered a handshake.

"Li Syaoran." He said, returning the offer.

"So I've heard. I'm actually surprised. You weren't like how they portray you in the news." He said, eying him.

"And how do they portray me in the news?" He replied nonchalantly. He wasn't the most sociable person. Heck, he wasn't sociable except for business matters. But he prepared himself for this day. After all, to fulfill the demands of his dear mystery fiancée, acquaintances is a must.

"No offense dude, but in TV, you seem like a cold stoic business man. Rumors spread around here about your transfer. Everyone's curious why a young achiever like you will bother taking a business unrelated course in our humble school. But I got to agree, you made a good choice. Our school's the best when it comes to board exam passers!" The last words were followed by a proud smirk and a challenging look from his new acquaintance.

The amber eyed returned it with an even prouder smirk of his own.

'_Maybe it wasn't bad to be acquainted after all.'_

…

Classes went fast on the first day, and on the second and on the third. The subjects weren't necessarily easy, not even for a certain Li Syaoran. Though it did help that even when he was working as CEO of Li Corp., he was already familiarizing himself with architecture books and was knowledgeable enough on the know-how.

The real deal began on the fourth day.

"Group yourselves into four. That'll be for the entire semester." The professor, a man this time, said. Since college was all about freedom, the class made enough noise reaching the halls.

"So, you wanna be grouped with me?" Yamazaki asked, hinting Li.

"Sure. Who are the other two?" He asked, looking around. He gulped when he saw the female population with some males all looking at him, eyes pleading to be accepted.

"Ahm, Yamazaki, I'll leave it to you." He said, before turning his head back to the book he was reading.

Yamazaki chuckled. "Alright man. In that case…" he roamed his eyes around. He got to admit, hanging out with Li was definitely advantage, and it could be even more if he was single, which he wasn't. "…my girlfriend, Chiharu and her best friend Yanagisawa Naoko."

"Girls?" Li looked dismayed.

"Don't worry. These two are one of the few girls in the campus who aren't after you. Besides, Chiharu's taken." Then with a glint of arrogance, he added. "…by me."

Li smirked.

Their attention was brought back to the professor when he announced their first project.

"Brainstorm on interesting topics on architecture. What architecture is about, why pick the course, facts from basic to the complex whole. Ask seniors, conduct interviews, I don't care, use whatever method you like. In a week, you'll be presenting your research. The one who convinces me architecture isn't boring gets the highest grade. The rest, I'll give 60. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" The class responded.

Complains were heard only after the professor left.

"Seriously? We're not even having majors yet!"

"Lucky me, I get to be grouped with Yuna! I'll just leave all work to her!" the other chirped.

"Hey!"

"It won't hurt to get 60 if it's only the first project. We'll have our chances. So, shall we head to the mall?"

The pessimistic remarks went on. Yamazaki was amusing himself with the switching reactions from his popular seatmate.

Li Syaoran bit his lip, then sighing, pulled down the book from in front his face. He'll close it then open it again. The more complains he heard the more frustrated he gets. The twitching of his eye brows were another proof.

"Yamazaki…" he called, and turned to see a grinning companion.

"Yes?"

"Exams will be after two weeks. What do you think will be the passing rate for this class?" He asked with a hint of inquiry.

The black haired didn't expect the question but managed to keep up. "I don't know. I heard Prof. Inyo's really hard to please. You heard him yourself. Only one group will receive a hundred, the rest will be given 60."

"That's not good."

"Why? Don't tell me you're not confident?" He challenged the young heir.

The young heir sighed. "Nope, I am. It's them I'm worrying about. If they're this lazy and it's just the first project, I don't trust they'll do any different on exams."

"Huh?"

"Preparation means everything. You don't prepare, you prepare to fail." He stated firmly as he would when speaking to his employees.

"You sound like a businessman." His seatmate stated.

"I am."

"Still, I don't see why their grades concern you. It's their future, not yours." Yamazaki argued.

"Trust me." Li sighed, standing up. "It has a lot to do with me."

His seatmate eyed him with full curiosity. Li tried to consider the situation. _'If I let him know, he might actually be able to help. No screw that, I'll make him help.'_

Seconds passed, and Yamazaki's curiosity was still evident. The young heir hid his smirk of satisfaction.

"Come with me. I'll tell you." He whispered, passing by him to leave the room. His seatmate followed. All eyes were on them till they were out of sight. Some students tried to follow them but Li walked too fast, and Yamazaki having no choice but to follow, they lost them.

They were alone in the rooftop when he stopped. He searched his bag and pulled out a letter.

"Here." He handed it to his soon to be assistant.

"What the-" Yamazaki was about to retort but Li cut him in.

"Don't ask. Read first. Ask later." He said, but to the other it sounded like an order.

Nevertheless, he nodded. It wasn't every time you get to butt in the Li heir's business. Plus, he was extremely curious ever since he saw the heir's frustration to their classmates' whining.

He read the letter word by word, not stopping even in the exclamation points.

"Are you kidding me?" The black haired asked boldly, eyes accusing the heir who didn't flinch.

"She's something, isn't she?"

"You mean she's for real? These demands are for real?" Yamazaki exclaimed in disbelief, his lips curving into an amused smile.

"Yes, and I'll be direct. As you can see, I'll be needing help." Li said in business tone. His aura suddenly changed and the other felt inferior, as if he was talking to a very important person, which he knew he was.

"So you want me to-?" Yamazaki bit his lip. If he was nervous, he hid it well. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Organize study groups. Basically, you'll just invite people. The rest you can leave to me." Li shrugged.

"Wait! Is that all? Then why do you need me?"

Now the heir wasn't prepared for this question. Should he tell him? There's a high possibility he'll laugh, but he wants him in, doesn't he? Still, there must be some other way. His character of being antisocial in non-business matters isn't enough excuse. He knew that.

"What you read, those are just a few of her demands. I separated them." He answered, covering the internal battle he was having with an authoritative tone.

"What? You expect me to help you accomplish all of them?"

"Yes. Of course, I don't expect you to help me for free. I'll give you a million yen after all these, or if there's something else you want, I can negotiate. What do you say?" He asked, the business tone never leaving.

Yamazaki couldn't help his eyes from widening. There in front of him was Li Syaoran, one of the most wanted bachelors in Hong Kong and Japan, a guy who has everything: looks and money. Never in his life did he think this day would come when that very man will be offering him a job. What would Chiharu say if she finds out? Heck, even he couldn't believe it.

"One question." was all he could think about. "Why me?" He asked, looking straight in the amber eyes of his possible soon to be employer.

The young heir seemed to be contemplating for a moment but he too looked him straight in the eyes. "Because I think I can trust you." He confidently said with challenging eyes.

Both stood still for a while. Neither said a word for almost a minute. It was Yamazaki who broke the silence with a proud smile. He crossed the meter distance, surprising the young heir when he was about to pass by him but stopped beside him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm in. And I won't accept payment."

Hearing these words, it was the young heir's turn to look at him in disbelief. But it left as soon as it came and was replaced by interrogating eyes. "Why Yamazaki?"

The black haired smirked but looked at him with challenging eyes. "Takahashi. Call me Takahashi if you want me to do it for you."

Another staring contest occurred between them. This time, it was Li who broke it with a knowing and for the second time since he had a talk with a female stranger in the balcony on his sisters twenty first birthday, he gave an appreciative smile.

"Alright. Then it's Syaoran to you, Takahashi."

…

That night, Li Syaoran couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how his dull life turn upside down all because of his curiosity to find out if his fiancée was the same girl he met in the balcony.

He couldn't help but remember her face, especially those green mesmerizing eyes that made him need to pretend to be asleep just so he can stop himself from drowning in them.

"Sakura." He whispered, his lips curving to a warm smile.

How was it that saying her name would always make him smile, he never knew. But he couldn't help it, just as he couldn't help but be encouraged by the internal voice that kept reminding him of the big possibility that it could really be her.

Still smiling, he pulled out the original document from his lamp desk.

* * *

><p>Under legal contract, I <strong>L.S.<strong>, commit myself to do/be all the demands required by my potential fiancée, S.K. If I fail to comply, then I acknowledge either imprisonment or being subject to employment of any position as desired by S.K. Also, I acknowledge my need to provide evidences of my accomplishments of her demands. Failure to provide acceptable evidences will give her right to do every means to prove my accomplishments, even if I am to be put under medical tests/taken to custody. I also acknowledge her representative to monitor my actions for as long as the demands were unmet.

Signed: _Li Syaoran_

**LIST OF DEMANDS**

1. Read the Bible and pray every night.

Note: I don't require you to finish it. At least 2-3 chapters every night will do. Honesty is the best policy.

2. Take a course (your choice) different from what you had in the best university you can think of. You are to graduate with flying colors.

Note: Any grade less than the highest possible grade in any subject will mean disqualification, thus imprisonment/working for me. You're not allowed to retake any subjects either.

3. You are to help at least 60% of your classmates in your major subjects pass without fail.

Note: Failure to comply with the 60% passing rate will mean disqualification, thus imprisonment/working for me. Piece of advice, make friends along the way.

4. You are not to have any sexual affair with any women. You're not allowed to have girlfriend/s either. If you have current one/s, break up with her/them. Plus, you are NEVER to hurt or raise your voice at any woman.

Note: I trust you are a man of your words. Failure to comply will mean disqualification, thus imprisonment/working for me.

5. You are not to smoke.

Note: Modern technology has a good way to confirm if you're able to do so. Failure to comply will mean disqualification, thus imprisonment/working for me.

6. Be healthy and you have to look really attractive. Shave. Work out.

Note: No tattoo! No piercing either! Limited drinking only.

7. You are to write letter/s about what you have to say to me at least once every semester.

Note: I'll read them when we meet, if we ever will.

8. This is just something I thought. But, if you happen to truly be in love with someone else, then you have to let me know. If you don't have any, then disregard and treat it as if there are 7 requirements.

Note: Having someone you love will mean disqualification, thus breaking the engagement. I might consider the consequences on this one.

9. Use your free time to be a regular worker in an orphanage of your choice.

Note: Complains from the kids and other workers will determine if you'll be receiving punishments or not.

10. Be stylish.

Note: My representative will assist you on this one. Just leave everything to her.

11. Read at least 25 non-business and non-academic related books before our date of meeting.

Note: Dictionaries/Encyclopedias/Almanacs/Magazines/Atlas/Comic books aren't allowed.

12. List ten places that you want to go to but haven't been able to and go there.

13. Pick two things that you want to learn but haven't been able to and learn them.

Note: By legal contract, you are obligated to freedom by number 12 and 13. No one, not even your clan/mine can object to this.

PS: I'm sending my best friend after a month to assure everything in my list is going to be complied with. I trust you're going to treat her well. She's VIP.

_**S.K.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Actually, I wanted the real deal (the fiction, not the fanfiction) to be about an Asian woman and a European man. But this is a fanfic so I had to make some diversions. Still, I hope you like it and comment if you ever want me to post an original fiction version (with no limits), probably in fictionpress.

Special thanks to: konan248, brightambereyes, cupid17, BlossomCutie, reader, CalXiNamiKai, Ceciali, deadflo, Primrose Mellark37, CLAMPsFluffMeisterGirl, Ran-chan, GrossGirl18, redeyes143, anon, Miki-Chii103, Synea K, Shrizzitania and to those who are just about to review. Thank you very much & God bless!

**More reviews = faster updates! ^^**

**BTW, I'd like to know, who among you are in college and by any chance, are taking architecture? Please reply. Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
